Determined
by Kridel
Summary: Ginny leave Draco for another and Draco is torn. A familar voice keeps popping into his head urging him to get her back. Will love prevail? or will they be torn forver? STAY TUNED
1. Prologue and so forth

Determined 

**Disclaimer: **Characters, places, most everything that make up the story= J.K Rowling Plot, some memories, some new chars=Mine =P

**A/N:** Draco will probably be out of character in this so don't get mad. Umm…. If this has been done. Sorry, it just sort of popped into my head. If you review I promise I'll love you forever… and yeah... that's it. Oh yes, this is shot mostly through Draco's point of view, why? I don't really know.

On with the show…

 *~*~*~*

_A tall man was standing in a dark room, nothing but a simple table, and a chair fit for a king, furnished the it, the man was tall and had a lean build, and his face was a smooth, and pale. His expensive robes tailored to his fit just right, gave this aura around him. Daring you to mess with him. Yet, his eyes, they were as cold as a winter's night, but you can faintly see the hurt, and pain, reflecting softly._

_"It's your fault" A familiar feminine voice accused, "You know it is, if it wasn't for you she'd still be here"_ _"No it's not," The man replied with a hint of sadness in his cold, cruel voice, "It wasn't my choice, it was hers. She wanted to go, she knows I wouldn't try to stop her, if it meant making her happy."_

_"You could've stopped her, if you truly loved her you would've at least tried. You acted like you didn't care and she was hurt. So she left. Maybe… Maybe you just don't care"_

_"NO! I care, I do… I love her, the only one I ever loved, will ever love…"_

_"Then prove it." The voice challenged, "If you truly love her. Go to her, get her back, only then will you be true to yourself…"_

_"If it'll prove how much I love her. I'll get her back, and get you off mine."_

*~*~*~*

If you bothered to look into the mans eyes later that day, which no one did, you'd be able to see the determined set into the cold, calculating grey eyes. The wheels in his head slowly turning, writing out a perfect plan to get the love of his life back from the grasp of the enemy.

*~*~*~*

A distinct noise that he registered as Pansy's screech pulled Draco out of his trance. He looked up from his blank Transfiguration paper, in time to see Pansy come into the library and start search for him. As quickly as he could, Draco gathered his things and stealthily walked out of the library, when she wasn't looking. He quickly checked back in time to see Pansy walking back to the entrance of the library, so he quickly and silently ducked into one of the many shadows lurking in the castle walls of Hogwarts.

Draco watched the pretty, yet pug-faced, snotty blonde walk right passed him muttering indecencies under her breath. When she was out of sight, he quickly walked the other way, towards the entrance hall, and out of the doors too the lake. When he got there he quietly sat near the shore, under some shade thinking. 

His thoughts were filled with Ginny. The way she smiled, how her laugh that couldn't help but make others smile, and how her smile could brighten the darkest gloomiest night. She was his perfection. She saw the good in him, something no one else could possibly bring out of him, not that they even tried. She saw past the "evil", and the "dark", and she brought him the "good", and the "light". They were two halves of a soul, but they're the two halves that were never meant to be. Their love was so pure, so ideal, that _they_ couldn't have it. So their soul was broken part, their love was tainted, everything that was perfect in their lives shattered. Then suddenly, life was different. Draco became isolated. The Slytherins ignored Draco. He didn't notice this before because he was so happy being in love. He didn't need friends. He never had any before. What's going to make him start caring now? Ginny. She got accepted back, but that was an obvious. She was now dating famous Harry Potter. He was the one she left him for.

Love is a powerful weapon. It can bring pain, hurt, hate, and even death, or it can bring health, happiness, and life. It's two sided, if you fall in love with the wrong person, your dead. It may be a weakness, but a hell of a weakness it is. It can give you the power, and strength you need, but it can result it pain, and torture. It's not something you can toy with.

Draco was again taken out of his thoughts by the rustling of bushes. He stood to see what made that noise, only to see the most unlikeliest, yet most perfect person to help him, fall out and land at his feet.

*~*~*~*

**A/N 2:** Please review, I'm not-so-new to this thing ;) and I need help.  And if you do review I'll give you a cookie  =D, maybe even two. *puppy dog eyes*  *doesn't work* damn, haha oh well. I love you all anyways =)


	2. Finding Help

Determined- Chapter 2 Finding help 

**Disclaimer: **Characters, places, most everything that make up the story= J.K Rowling Plot, some memories, some new chars=Mine =P

**A/N: **Sorry for such a slow update. I've been busy with some other non-related-to-fan fiction stuff, and the one fic I started too :E:E sorry =/. I'll update faster next time, hopefully, but not likely :3

Curtains up *does raising hand movements*

*~*~*~*

Draco was again taken out of his thoughts by the rustling of bushes. He stood to see what made the noise, only to see the most unlikeliest, yet most perfect person to help him, fall out and land at his feet.

Colin Creevey stayed sprawled at the Slytherin's feet, with the look of complete terror set into the mousy boys face. The boy's face went from horror to surprise when the older boy held out his hand. Ignoring the hand, Colin got up, and brushed himself off. He stood quite awkwardly, unmoving in front of the curious blonde.

"Just the _man_ I wanted to see" the suspicious drawl, and twinkle in his grey eyes showed that he was up to something, most likely something Colin didn't want to take part in. "I need help, and your just the one to help me."

Eyeing Draco cautiously, Colin replied "Why would _you_ need _my_ help?"

"Well, everyone knows about your obsession with the Gryffindor Captain, but do they know just how much you were smitten with the former Slytherin Captain?"

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" Huffed at the smirking Malfoy

"Oh come on Creevy, I know you know what I'm talking about, I saw you do in the Slytherin Change rooms, and what you did with Flint. I still have nightmares"

"I only went in there to retrieve my camera that one of your minions took earlier that day" By this time Colin had started squeaking in a very defensive manner. 

"And tried to choke Flint to death with your tongue to get it back? I think not"

"Fine! I'll help you, but do not breath a word of it to anyone" Colin had already taken the colour of a bright red tomato, and was out of breath as thought he had just run a marathon.

"Heaven knows I wouldn't be able to repeat the story even if I wanted too. The nightmares are enough without me having to recount the story detail, by detail for everyone in Hogwarts"

"I don't see what's so wrong with Marcus. He's quite fun, despite the fact he is in dire need of a dentist. Though you hardly notice it in the dark, and under the sheets. You know once we-" 

"Please save me from the details." Draco interrupted before Colin could go on about Flint. "No one needs to know what you do under the covers, especially with Flint. I didn't spare your life to hear you babble on about how Marcus' in bed. You're only here now to help me get Ginny back"

"She hates you, you know? She said that you were a steaming pile of-"

"I'm quite aware of what she called me, no use repeating it" Draco started glaring at the tree behind Colin as thought trying to blow it up.

"What did you do to her anyhow? You must have been quite a prat to her, she normally doesn't hold a grudge"

"You ask no questions, I tell you no lies. All you can know is that I have a plan to get her back, and you're going to help me"

"Oh really? What's the plan?" Excitement evident in his voice

Draco cocked an eyebrow at the younger boy "You'll know the plan in all good time. Though you seem quite eager to help for someone who was so defensive earlier. Oh well, dinners about to start, must be going"

He turned and started to walk toward the entrance of Hogwarts. The younger mousy haired boy started after the older boy, still bothering him about the details of the plan. Draco suddenly came aware of how quickly Colin befriended him.

*~*~*~*

**A/N 2:** Review, I swear I'll try and update faster.. I was just busy [is repetitive] :P


End file.
